


Freaking Pink Blob

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Series: Rusted [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Because this is Tony we're talking about, Flashbacks, Swearing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: In which Tony is completely fucking done.And there's a Giant Pink Starburst too.





	Freaking Pink Blob

**Author's Note:**

> yup

Okay, Tony was done.

Absolutely fucking done.

This stupid, goddamn, fucking, pink blob could go to hell.

Tony and the rest of the team were attempting to detain this starburst monstrosity. Clint had found that his taser arrows did some damage and Tony's repulsers did a number on the beast, so they were having at it while the rest of the team were working on crowd and damage control.

This could take fucking hours.

It was coming along though, the Fucking Pink Blob was slowly getting smaller from each electrical hit.

Silver lining.

Tony flew closer to the goddamn slimeball to get a better hit, when a pink tendril shot out and stuck to his armor. The Fucking Pink Blob then proceeded to fling Tony into a nearby lake.

Great.

His suit was pretty damaged, so immediately flying away was not an option. He eventually hit the water, ready to fly out.

That's when the water started pouring in.

His mask had gotten damaged somewhere along in the fight, allowing the disgusting cold water to flow over his face.

And suddenly he wasn't in a lake anymore.

He was in a goddamn cave, and he panicked.

Tony flailed and shot out of the lake, not caring how ungraceful he looked as he somehow stumbled through the air. He flew back to the battle as fast as he could, determined to make it away from the cave of water.

Away from the hands pushing him under.

He flew at the Fucking Pink Blob, repulsers ready.

He shot the goddamn thing with barely a second between shots. He barely even knew what he was doing, mind still in the cave, hands still on his shoulders, car battery still in his chest.

This thing was going down.

And go down it did, but not without a fight. The oversized gum wad kept sending tendrils towards Tony, slowly dragging his suit further to the ground.

Tony didn't even notice.

He just kept firing and firing, not listening to Jarvis as he tried to calm Tony down. Like that was going to work.

Soon, blobby was nothing but a block wide stain.

Tony lowered himself to the ground, breathing heavily. He was still riled up from the water and just wanted to go home and lock himself in his workshop.

He looked around to see the rest of the team regrouping, obviously still surprised at how the fight ended.

Tony didn't want to deal with them right now. He didn't want to answer questions. He just wanted to go spazz out in peace.

Making up his mind, he got up and made his way back to the tower.

Tony was fucking done.

**Author's Note:**

> yUp.
> 
> Kudos and comments are definitely appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a fan-FREAKING-tastic day!


End file.
